


Today, Tomorrow, Forever

by inumiu



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis (2002)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Language, Fluff, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Touching, Wholesome, a lot of touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inumiu/pseuds/inumiu
Summary: Short, simple, sweet: ‘Jerry my buddy and pal..I love you, Dino’. Tears flowed down his cheeks - overwhelmed with love. He quickly put it on, tearfully noting how at home it felt on his wrist.A story on how a watch became one of Jerry's most prized possessions.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Today, Tomorrow, Forever

Jerry considered himself to be an avid napper. In fact, he believed that if more people took siestas, the world would run a lot more smoothly - a belief ostensibly shared by his big, Italian partner. Every entertainer worth their salt knew that every minute of shut-eye counted, if one was to be at their very best on stage. So with that thought in mind, he buried himself underneath the plush goose-feather duvet (courtesy of the hotel) with a soft sigh. He blinked blearily at the ceiling above, absently studying its popcorn-like texture as he made himself comfortable. The late afternoon light washed the room in a soft golden glow which as the last dregs of sunlight began to fade, made him even sleepier. He was already snoozing lightly when the door slammed open, causing him to jump in fright - frantic hands feeling for the pistol he kept under his pillow.

“Wha?!?”

“C’mon now, isn’t it too early to be calling it a night?”

“Jesus, Paul! Haven’t ya heard of knocking?” He stuffed the gun back, breathing a sigh of relief. That could have gone very wrong…

“Why knock? We’re both fellas, aren’t we?” Dean sauntered to the foot of the bed looking - much to Jerry’s chagrin: mighty fine. “Afraid I would catch ya doing something ya shouldn’t, Mr. Lewish?”

Jerry felt his face turn red despite of himself. “No……”

“Well then, I guess there’s nothing to worry about.” Dean grinned wide, nearly splitting his face in half - eyes crinkling mischievously as the other pouted.

Jerry looked for something, anything to turn the conversation away from where it was currently going. A brown parcel in Dean’s arms caught his eye - too flustered to have noticed it before.

“What’s that you got in the bag?”

“Oh, this? Just a lil something - that’s all.” Replied Dean, fiddling with the bag he was holding.

“Gee, how d’ya manage to stuff a broad in there?” He joked, giggling as Dean’s expression morphed into one of amusement. He didn’t miss a beat.

“A broad? Naw, there ain’t no broad in here!”

“A fella, then? Why, Mr. Martin!” He bent over, clutching his sides as his laughter became uncontrollable. Leave it to his partner to be the perfect straight-man, even during their off hours.

“Listen, Jer…”

Recognizing the seriousness in the older man’s voice, Jerry straightened up. Worried hazels met uncharacteristically serious browns. His heart began to race. One beat…..two beats…..three beats….

“Yeah, Paul?” He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Very rarely did the older man show emotion like this. Dean was only truly vulnerable with him about a handful of times, his voice dropping to a low whisper. Like when he shyly confided to him that he had a good feeling about the Orange Bowl model he met the other night - now Mrs. Jeanne Martin.

“I got something to show ya….get dressed.” Dean turned his gaze towards the floor, studying the stains on the old, worn carpet with a newfound interest.

Jerry never got ready faster in his life.

———————————————————————————————————————

Jerry kept his gaze on Dean’s back the whole time. The brown paper bag was still tucked under his arm and Jerry had absolutely no idea as to what its contents were. He tried asking but once it became clear that Dean wasn’t going to tell him he let it drop - his curiosity more stoked than ever. They kept walking and oh, how his legs ached! He wanted to stop but Dean’s hurried and confident gait kept him from saying anything so he just resigned himself to being led by the older man.

Eventually, the large crowds of people enjoying the nightlife thinned and as they got further away from their hotel and closer to the outskirts of the city, Jerry just HAD to say something. He yanked gently on the strong hand that was gripping his; breathing a sigh of relief when the elder man stopped. A single brow raised in question.

“Where are you taking us, Paul?” Jerry’s free hand came up to cup Dean’s face - he smiled lovingly when Dean nuzzled his face into his palm.

“Do you trust me, Jer?” Jerry shivered as Dean’s soft breaths tickled his palm. Unconsciously Jerry began to stroke Dean’s face with his thumb, his smile widening as Dean melted into his touch. Hidden under the cover of night, no one in sight, Dean allowed himself to be touched intimately. Relishing in the tender caresses.

Jerry slowly let his hand fall to his side. “Always have, Paul.”

“Well, don’t stop now.”

___________________________________________________________________________________

After a while they arrived at the very edge of the city - familiar asphalt long making way for older, less travelled dirt roads and trees that looked as old as time itself. Jerry kept his eyes on Dean’s profile, illuminated by the soft light of the waxing gibbous above - making him look ethereal. His expression had a steeled determination to it and Jerry’s heart thudded loudly. He clenched his eyes shut, praying that Dean couldn’t feel his quickening pulse through their intertwined hands. Suddenly overcome with emotion, he gripped Dean’s hand harder. Those rough yet soft hands. The hands that had fought for a place in this world, the hands that - at the drop of a hat, had come to his rescue time and time again.

_‘My big, strong Adonis…..’_

The trees became sparse as they approached a sort of clearing. Tall hulking oaks ending where the flat land of the field met the base of a hill. Dean never stopped, dragging him up the mound with more urgency, as if something was nipping at his heels. Just where on earth were they? Jerry opened his mouth to ask-

“We’re here!”

“Paul….this is…beautiful!”

Jerry’s mouth fell open in amazement. From the very top of the hill where they stood, there was a perfect view of the city below with its golden lights twinkling delicately in the distance. Even more breathtaking was the twinkling of entire galaxies above - unpolluted by artificial light, shining sliver studs on the endless velvet canvas that was the night sky. One could hardly believe that a view like this was only a stone’s throw away from a bustling metropolis.

“I wanted to show you this, I guess..” Dean looked down awkwardly, scuffing his shoe into the damp dirt - the sheer intimacy of it all forcing him to look away.

Jerry’s face hurt from smiling so wide. His partner was the cutest man in the whole world! His fingers itched to trace lovingly soft patterns on his nose, his cheeks; to soothe those anxious lines away. Instead, he settled on conveying those feelings with his eyes, hazel orbs sparkling gently under the pale moonlight.

“A regular Casanova, aren’t ya? How d’ya even find a place like this?” He teased. Dean wasn’t known for being the romantic type. Jerry himself being witness to the love-light in many a dames’ eyes going dim after realizing that this brand of tall, dark and handsome wasn’t at all like the ones on the big silver screen.

Dean giggled. Jerry’s ears drank it up. “Found it by accident while taking a stroll. Sure is beautiful, though.” Dean mused, fiddling with his pinky ring. A nervous habit. In full honesty, he didn’t want Jerry to know that _he_ was part of the reason he found this place. Fiery tempers and scalding words that neither meant came to mind, but now wasn’t the time nor place; so he quickly quashed the thought.

Jerry’s heart swelled with love. Just when he thought his partner couldn’t get any more endearing.

The fact that Dean wanted to show this special place to him meant that he was special to Dean, right? He preened, taking pride in being allowed to know the other man so intimately, a privilege not awarded to just anyone, Jerry knew that for a fact.

“My bubbie, it's almost as beautiful as you are.” 

“Almost?”

“Mhmm. Now, what’s in the bag? I’ve been dying to know!” Jerry made a grab for the parcel, but was no match for Dean’s quick reflexes. The older man held the package just out of his reach, the bag crinkling noisily in his secure grip.

“Uh-uh, Mr. Jewish! Close your eyes.” Dean watched his partner pout with amusement. The kid really was too cute for his own good sometimes.

“That’s it, keep ‘em closed..now give me your hand.”

Jerry’s heart jackhammered in his chest at the sound of the bag followed by the sound of something heavier being snapped open, then shut. He held his hand out in wait, flinching as something cold and seemingly metallic was dropped into his palm - his hand bobbed slightly under the weight of the object.

“Paul, can I see?” His eyelids fluttered and he forced them shut, waiting for Dean’s permission to open them.

“…yes.”

Jerry’s eyes shot open and he glanced down at the object in his hand. It was a small wrist-watch. Elegant, yet masculine. He turned it over in his hand with wonder, the moonbeams catching on the gold plating and making it glow almost as much as his heart was. He felt his eyes water with emotion. His Paul got him a _gift._ He turned it over, eyes widening as he made out what was engraved on the back. Short, simple, sweet: ‘ _Jerry my buddy and pal..I love you, Dino_ ’. Tears flowed down his cheeks - overwhelmed with love. He quickly put it on, tearfully noting how _at home_ it felt on his wrist.

“Hey, hey, c’mon now, Jer, don’t go crying on me!” Dean was quick to wipe those tears away. Tough, calloused hands tenderly soothing his younger partner. It was at times like this that Dean became hyper-aware of their age difference - Jerry a mere twenty-seven to his thirty-six years of age. He snorted quietly to himself. Now having to look up at the young man when once upon a time, that scrawny boy of sixteen looked up to him. Those hazel eyes once skittish with uncertainty now held the swagger of a man who knew his worth. But once in a while, in moments that were increasingly becoming rarer, those eyes shown with a boyish innocence - not yet worn away by age.

“I can’t help it….I love it!” Jerry sobbed. He held his wrist to his heart, as if trying to make the watch a part of his soul. He wanted to keep this watch forever, wanted to be buried with it as an eternal testament to their love.

“You idiot, come here.” Dean laughed softly, opening his arms to hug the younger man - who practically jumped into his arms, nearly knocking the wind out of him. “Easy now, you ain’t as light as you used to be.” He wheezed, making Jerry ease some of his weight off of him. It was a marathon and a half just keeping up with kid’s energy.

“Listen, Jer?” He patted the younger man’s head awkwardly, trying to get his attention away from his neck where he currently roosted, planting soft kisses that made his toes curl.

“Yeah, Paul?” Jerry allowed himself one last kiss, tenderly planting it on a very sensitive ear and relishing in the way Dean’s breath hitched.

Dean chewed his bottom lip as he searched for the words that would best convey his feelings. He wasn’t too good at things like this, preferring to express his affection through a warm clap on the shoulder rather than prose and poetry but, some things needed to be said and he felt that Jerry deserved that much at least.

“The watch….I meant every word I said. I do.” He cringed, that didn’t come out right. He cursed the lack of fanciful words in his vocabulary. His expression turned pleading, trying to convey his emotions with his face where words have failed.

“Oh, Paul….Dino….thank you. For this, for you, for everything.” Dean couldn’t help himself, and kissed the other’s forehead softly before turning away. So quickly, that Jerry wasn’t sure it happened at all - the only indication being a very pink ear. Before Jerry could think his hands were reaching for Dean, turning his head back towards him and kissing him on the lips - feather light. Dean inhaled shakily as Jerry exhaled - just as breathy, before leaning against him, holding him close. Foreheads touching, arms hugging the other tight. A silent promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing Jerry's engraved watch go up for auction not too long ago prompted me to write this.
> 
> It looks like he kept it with him until the very end...


End file.
